El Principio de la Eternidad Angelic
by Kristoff-kun
Summary: "La muerte no es el fin, es el principio de la eternidad"


EL principio de la Eternidad (Angelic)

" _Si tan solo te dieras cuenta de que estoy aquí, es muy sencillo ¡Claro! al menos eso pienso yo, hoy frente a la brisa marina, me siento tan sola, quisiera platicarte todo lo que ha pasado en estos años, escondo mis pies bajo la arena, retiro un mechón de cabello de mi rostro y cuento una a una las olas que chocan contra mis pie. Vagos recuerdos llegan a mi mente, mi sentido de autodefensa me impide recrear a la perfección lo que sucedió aquel verano, ya no quiero pensar más ¡Me hiere en el alma! Tengo 21 años y aún no sé si lo que hice fue correcto, pero ten por seguro que no cambiaría nada, me rodeó entre mis brazos y echo a volar mi imaginación, que bien se sentía el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mío; Kasumi me dijo alguna vez que estaba hecha a tu medida, cuando nos observó abrazados en lo alto de aquel cerezo, parece que tu pecho era la medida perfecta para mi cabeza ¡Odio verte sufrir!"_

-¡Akane ya es hora!

" _El deber me llama, para muchos resulta un poco tedioso, pero para mí es una esperanza, un pequeño alivio al dolor de mi corazón, me encamino a la oficina principal para hablar con mi superior, el señor Tanaka es un viejo cascarrabias que constantemente nos llama la atención, pero en el fondo es un buen hombre y nos reconforta en los días en que nuestro trabajo es muy duro, me gustaría que lo conocieras, pero aún no, todavía no es tiempo"_

-¿Lista Akane?

-Como siempre, Jefe ¿Destino?

-Vamos, sabes bien a qué lugar iras.

-¡Sí! - Es solo que me encanta cuando usted nos lo dice, es muy divertido.

-Está bien, está bien ¡Akane Tendo! Destino "Nérima"

-Orden recibida.

-Esta juventud de ahora, terminará por matarme.

" _Nuevamente voy de regreso al lugar que alguna vez fuera mi hogar, el viento golpea mi rostro y el atardecer ha llegado, he visto esta escena cientos de veces y aún ahora me encanta, el sol devorado por el horizonte y el océano, todavía siento ese escalofrío recorrer mi piel ante tanta belleza, pero nunca comparado con aquel atardecer en el que declaraste tu amor ¡Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer!"_

-¿Y bien? Ahora que nuevo pretexto tienes, pasé todo el día de ayer buscándote y nada, seguramente estuviste con alguna de tus lindas prometidas ¿Cierto? (Sacando el famoso mazo)

-¡Un momento Akane! Esta vez me vas a escuchar (Enfadado) Quiero que hoy seas mi acompañante.

-¿Tu acompañante? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

-¡Diablos Akane! ¿Lo serás o no?

-¿Entonces es una cita?

-¡Bueno! Cita como quien dice cita, pues.

Akane sonrió y tomó por el brazo a Ranma -Bien señor Saotome, acepto su invitación-

" _Si hubieras visto la cara que pusiste cuando te tomé por el brazo, sentí como temblabas y como unas lindas gotitas de sudor comenzaron a caer por tu rostro, me divertía tanto jugar con tus emociones, siempre lo supe, tú me amabas, si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho antes; podría apostar que tu sabías de mis sentimientos"_

-¿Akane?

-¡Dime!

-¿Podría pedirte un favor, antes de iniciar nuestro paseo? Nada especial, es solo un favor ¿Sí?

-Bueno, si así lo quieres.

" _Me tomaste por el rostro y me miraste como nunca lo habías hecho, primero como examinándome, era muy incómodo, seguro notaste mi sonrojo, pero a la vez era tan agradable sentir tus manos en mis mejillas y después poco a poco tu mirada comenzó a cambiar, pasó de la curiosidad a la ternura y finalmente me sonreíste ¡Si! ahora que lo pienso ¡Ranma no Baka! te diste cuenta en mi mirada, es que esos ojos azules me tenían hechizada. Jamás imaginé que existieran lugares tan hermosos, el acuario de Nérima, las terrazas colgantes del jardín botánico, repletas de crisantemos y tulipanes, sabías que adoraba las flores y me regalaste un ramo de rosas, las más rojas de todo Japón, el mirador ¡Ah! Tantos recuerdos ¡Claro! Que conocía todos esos lugares, la diferencia era que contigo a mi lado se hicieron más hermosos, platicamos de tantas cosas, reímos como nunca lo habíamos hecho y algo que jamás olvidaré, la fotografía que te tomaste junto a mí, pero eso no fue todo aún tenías una sorpresa para mí"_

-Ranma, quiero darte las gracias por todo, nunca me había divertido tanto.

-Fue un placer.

-Pero dime ¿Por qué?

-Porque, pues por que...tú me..

\- ¿Yo que?

-Akane yo.. "Te amo"

" _Tan solo dos palabras, sencillas pero que cambiaron para siempre mi vida, esperaste expectante mi respuesta, no imagino la cantidad de cosas que habrás pensado, no estaba preparada para decirte mis sentimientos, miré directamente a tus ojos y titubee un poco, tenías miedo de que no fueras correspondido por mí y al final tomé valor, cerré los ojos y sin más dos palabras salieron de mi corazón –Te amo- y te regalé un beso, para sellar finalmente nuestros sentimientos"_

-¡Ven! Debes ver esto.

 _Me tomaste en tus brazos como tantas veces lo hacías, yo pregunte intrigada_ -¿A dónde me llevas?

-Es una sorpresa.

" _Subimos a lo más alto del cerezo del patio y desde allí tuve la visión más hermosa que jamás hubiera imaginado, el atardecer en su máximo esplendor"_

-Este es mi regalo, disfrútalo.

-Ranma aunque muriera jamás olvidaría este día-

" _Me recosté en tu pecho ¡Sí! Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, no soporto verte sufrir y aquí voy nuevamente a tu encuentro, desde aquel verano fatal en que salvé a ese pequeño, solo vagos recuerdos, un vehículo, una pelota, un niño corriendo tras ella, corrí lo más rápido que pude y le empuje; después oscuridad. Solo vagos recuerdos, tu llorando sobre mi tumba, culpándote por no haber estado ahí, por no poder cambiar el destino, nadie puede hacerlo, pero eso no lo entiendes, no lo aceptas, desde ese día decidí ser tu ángel de la guarda; ahora mismo te veo en el mismo lugar, mi tumba y como todos los días desde que partí me llevas una rosa roja, seguramente la más hermosa de Japón"_

-¡Hola Akane! Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Verdad?

" _Ahora te incas para rezar por mí, me acerco lentamente a ti y te rodeo con mis alas, puedo oler tu aroma, no necesito hacerlo, mi cerebro lo recuerda perfectamente, no puedo tocarte pero sé cómo se siente tu piel y de alguna manera te siento, debes saber que esto no es tu culpa, mi suerte ya estaba echada y tú no podías cambiar nada, entiéndelo por favor ¡Cielos! Si tan solo supieras que estoy aquí"_

-Lo sé, no necesitas decirlo. Sé que estas aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Puedes escucharme?

-Siempre, no te he sacado de aquí.

" _Te tocas el pecho, un frio recorrió mi cuerpo por un momento en verdad pensé que me estabas escuchando"_

-Tu voz no ha cambiado.

-No puedo creerlo, me escuchas ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Por qué temía haberme vuelto loco, pero hoy es diferente, no importa si en verdad enloquecí - _Levantando la mirada_ \- Te ves hermosa con esas alas.

-¡Ay! Ranma.

-Sé que no podía cambiar las cosas, pero es difícil aceptar que has perdido a lo que más amas en el mundo. Mi deber era protegerte y fallé.

-Ranma mírame, también ha sido difícil para mí, pero debes continuar, seguir adelante, sé que ahora lo entiendes y ya no me necesitas.

-Te equivocas, siempre me harás falta.

-Debo irme. Pero me llevaré tu corazón, tú ya tienes el mío.

-Te amo Akane Tendo, siempre lo haré, mi "Angelic".

-¿Angelic? Es lindo, recuérdalo siempre velaré por ti "Te amo Ranma Saotome" Siempre lo haré.

Akane extendió sus blancas alas y se elevó al cielo, mientras Ranma la observaba alejándose en el horizonte, en definitiva ya se había llevado su corazón, desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez.

" _Nuevamente estoy frente a la brisa marina, como siempre escondo mis pies desnudos entre la arena y cuento una a una las olas que chocan contra ellos, extiendo mis alas para que el rocío del agua marina las refresque un poco, me siento tan sola, han pasado 2 años desde aquel encuentro en el panteón, cumplí mi misión, reconfortarte por la pérdida, ya no puedo ser tu ángel de la guarda, ya no me necesitas, te extraño tanto, creo que ahora ya eres feliz al saber que no fue culpa tuya, espero que hayas reconstruido tu vida aunque fuese con otra mujer, por lo pronto esperaré, quisiera que estuvieras aquí, pero aún no, todavía no es tiempo"_

\- Si tú eres feliz yo soy feliz-

Unas tímidas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas de pronto la brisa cambió de rumbo y un aroma conocido inundo su nariz e inmediatamente una llama comenzó a arder en su corazón al escuchar una armoniosa voz.

-¡Mientes! "Angelic"

-¿Ranma? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Vaya! ¿No te da gusto verme?

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-Hace algunas semanas ¿Has escuchado de aquel hombre que murió de amor?

-¡Ranma no Baka!

Ranma extendió sus brazos y sus alas en tanto Akane lo abrazó como si temiera perderlo otra vez. Poco a poco la apartó y tomo sus labios besándola apasionadamente, tratando con ese beso de recuperar todos los años separados.

-¡He venido a recoger lo que alguna vez me robaste!

-¿Qué?

-Vengo por mi corazón ¡Te amo, Akane!

-¡Te amo Ranma! Dime que no es un sueño.

-¿Quieres que te pellizque?

-¡Pervertido!

" _Hoy día sigo mi rutina frente al mar celestial con precisión admirable, la brisa marina, mis pies bajo la arena, quitar el mechón de cabello de mi rostro y contar una a una las olas que chocan contra mis pies ¿La diferencia? Ya no estaré sola, él está conmigo, escucho sus pisadas tras de mí, me toma por los hombros y me da un beso en la mejilla, es mentira que no hay vida después de la muerte. Porque la muerte no es el fin, es solo el principio de la eternidad"_

-Akane Tendo-Ranma Saotome, ya es hora.

-¿Destino?

-"Nérima"

Mientras en Nérima en el panteón familiar Tendo-Saotome, una chica de cabello corto, color café depositaba una flor en una tumba.

-¡Gracias Ranma! Gracias por salvarme.

-¿Nabiki? ¿Nos vamos?

-¡Sí, Kasumi! En un momento voy.

Dos ángeles bajaron de la cúpula celestial y tomados de las manos atravesaron el cielo japonés, para finalmente perderse en el horizonte.

FIN


End file.
